


Harry's Inheritance

by sierravanmeter12335



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierravanmeter12335/pseuds/sierravanmeter12335
Summary: Harry goes through an inheritance. He learns the truth. He goes grey, or neutral.He joins the Death Eaters and the Order. He plays Tom and Albus, but Tom and Albus doesn't know that. He makes his way up both ranks until he's both, Tom's and Albus's right hand man. He uses the information against Albus and Tom.This story is not complete. It is also not edited and won't be until I completely finish it. This summary won't be accurate until it's finished either. This story is also on wattpad. I am no longer posting on wattpad and in the process of transitioning this story along with my others on wattpad to this site.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything related to the Harry Potter series while Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the Twilight series. Also, I'm making no money from this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited.

*Harry's POV*  
The end of my 5th year at Hogwarts was a month ago and I was yet again sent back to live with my 'loving family.' I hate it here. My so called 'friends' have sent letter after letter to me, but I refuse to reply to them.  
Vernon just got done beating me, yet again. He always does this. I'm starved while I'm here, too. I only get a slice of bread and a glass of water a week. It was now mere seconds away from my birthday and I'm stuck spending it here, all alone. Midnight struck and I was racked with pain and emitting a blinding glow. I closed my eyes due to the glow and bit my tongue to stop me from screaming out.  
As soon as the pain started, it ended. I opened my eyes and got up off of the bed. I crept over to the door, slowly opened it, and went to the bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror to see that I was still had messy black hair, but it was a little more controllable. I now stood at the height of 6'5" with pasty white skin and my same avada kedavra green eyes. I now have dainty fangs and I didn't need my glasses anymore. I had a good build, too. 'I'm taller than Professor Snape now,' I muse.  
I heard a tapping on my window and ran quickly and quietly back to my room and opened the window before it woke Uncle Vernon.  
The owl flew in and perched itself on my shoulder. He nibbled on my ear. It had an official looking letter with him. I took it and looked it over. It was from Gringotts. The owl flew off. 'Why would they be sending me a letter? Well, let's find out.' I open it to read:  
'Dear Harrison Salazar Gaunt,  
The Ministry of Magic and Gringotts have come into realization that you have gone through your magical and creature inheritance. In the eyes of the ministry, this makes you a legal adult. Please get away from those terrible muggles and get your apparition test as soon as possible. Gringotts also needs you to come in to sort out your inheritance. When you're ready to come, just hold this letter and say 'Liquorice.'  
Head of Gringotts,  
Ragnook'  
I walk over to the bed, lift up the loose floorboard, and get all of my stuff. I get my trunk from my wardrobe. I take the marauders map, the invisibility cloak, and my notes out of my trunk and destroy everything else. I send the killing curse at Hedwig, killing her. I make blood splatters appear around the room. I pocket the map and the cloak. I pick up the letter. 'I'm finished with the lies. I'm going to the Dark Lord to join him.' I apparate into Gaunt Manor.  
I follow the sound of voices. I walk into the dining room to see a Death Eaters meeting. It went dead silent in the room and wands were pointed towards me. I smirk. I bow to Tom.  
"My lord, I wish to join you," I say. "I'm tired of the lies from the so called light side."  
"What has he and his minions done to you to make you think so badly about them?," Tom says. I get up, pull the letter from my pocket, and toss it to him. He picks it up and looks at it. He passes it around.  
"I didn't want to go alone, so I came here instead," I say. "There was a set of twins wasn't there?" He nods. I grab his arm and apparate us far away from Gaunt manor and to a quiet, large, and white house. "What was their names?"  
"Isabella, but Bella for short and Selena," he says. I walk to the door and knock. A blonde man comes to the door.  
"Hello," he says. "Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a Bella," I say. I hear a growl come from inside. My mouth falls open. "What was that?"  
"Nothing," he says quickly. "Bella, someone's here to see you." A brown haired girl and a bronzed haired boy comes to the door. "You're Bella?" She nods. "May I speak to you alone outside for a few minutes?" She nods and he glares at me. She steps outside and slams the door in his face. I take her hand and lead her away from the front door and to father. "Is it her?" He nods. She looks confused. "Bella, this is going to be hard to believe, but you're a witch. I'm your older brother, you're a twin, and this is our father." She slings her arms around me and I slowly wrap my arms around her. She laughs and I spin her around, making her squeal.  
"Wait, can they come with me?" she asks, pulling back. We both look to dad. He shrugs.  
"If they want to," he says. She laughs and leads us both back to their house. She waltz in and sits on a boy's lap. I look around at the others gathered in the room. "My name is Tom and this is my son, Harrison." The blonde haired man stood up after that.  
"My name is Carlisle," he says. "This is my mate, Esme. There's Edward, who is with Bella. This is Rosalie and Emmett. There's Jasper and Alice."  
"I want to thank all of for taking care of my Bella. I just hope my daughter's life hasn't been such a danger magnet as my son's life has over the years." They stare at us as I subconsciously rub the scarred skin on my left hand and give an involuntary shudder. I walk over to where Bella and Edward is and sit beside them.  
"You hungry, Bella?" I ask. She nods. "Where's the kitchen?" Esme points me in the right direction. I walk in and take a quick look around. I get cooking some spaghetti and meatballs enough for the 3 of us while dancing around the kitchen. I hear a giggle and turn to see my small family standing there, watching me. I continue to prepare and serve the food and place them on the counter. My father, sister, and I eat quickly. We go back into the living room.  
"I'm just going to say it," I say. "We came here to patch our family back together. We would like Bella to come back to England with us, but she wants you all to come, too. We're perfectly okay with this if you would like to come." They all look at each other. Rosalie glares at us.  
"Why is everything we do about Bella?!" she says. "It's not fair!" I get up and storm over to her.  
"You know what's not fair?!" I yell. "Living under the stairs until your 11! Doing everything around the house since you were old enough! Being downgraded ever since you were born! Almost dying because of the same teacher every year for 5 years! For being beaten every night before going to bed! Being chased by your cousin! Not having any friends until your 11 and they're not even true friends! Not having clothes that fit you! Being starved almost to death! Not being loved your entire life!" I storm into the kitchen, grab the knives, and head outside. I throw them into the surrounding trees, splitting a few.  
"Harrison!" Bella shouts. 'I scared my sister! I can't scare my sister!' I look at her. She slowly approaches me. She wraps her arms around me, calming me. I wrap my arms around me. "You scared me."  
"Bells, look at me," I say. She looks up at me. "I will get mad sometimes, but I promise that I will never hurt you. I will always help, protect, and support you no matter what." We smile at each other, but I can tell that she is broken. "What's happened to you, Bells? I can tell your broken. Why?" She sighs and has tears in her eyes.  
"Phil and Charlie rapes and beats me," she sobs. I hold her close.  
"You're suicidal, too. Aren't you?" I say. She nods. We drop to our knees. I pull her in my lap and rock her. "I can help you." She nods. "You have a loving family who cares about you. None of us want you to kill yourself. We don't want to loose you, again." She nods. We sit there, her crying and me rocking her. She falls to sleep in my arms. I pick her up and carry in the house. I sit down on the couch with her in my lap. Her head was on my shoulder. They all stared at me. "Sorry about that outburst." Edward gets up and tries to take her out of my arms, but Bella holds onto my shirt. "Just let Bells sleep. She's fine." He glares at me, but sits back down.  
"We should get going soon," dad says. "Albus might find out we're here." I nod. "Are you all coming with us?"  
"We don't want to be a bother," Carlisle says. "But I know Edward wouldn't let Bella go with you if he didn't go, so I guess we'll be coming with you."  
"Okay," I say. "Well, you wouldn't be a bother and glad to hear that you're coming. Bells is going to need all of us." She starts to whimper in her sleep. I gently rock us side to side. "Does she do this often?" They nod. I sense someone trying to apparate onto the property. My eyes go wide. I turn towards father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited.

*Harry's POV*  
"Albus is trying to apparate onto the grounds," I say. "I'm going to let him stalk us and my baby sister get hurt because of him. He's being finished here." He nods his agreement. Father comes over to us and I stand up with Bella between father and me. "Bells, stay in here. Do not leave this house. I'll be back." I allow Albus to apparate onto the grounds. I go out to meet him.  
"You've been a bad Savior," Albus says. I laugh.  
"You're right," I say. "I am a Savior, but not yours anymore." I smirk evilly. Albus and I start send spell after spell towards each other.  
"Harrison!" Bella yells. I run over to her and put her behind me.  
"Who do we have here," Albus says. "Another puppet for me to control? Good. I can use her."  
"You've used enough people in this world, Albus!" I snarl. "You hurt Bells and I'll make you wish you were never born." My eyes start to glow. I cast a stunning charm at him. He doesn't react fast enough. It hits him square in the chest and his body falls backwards, stunned. I go over to him and take the Elder Wand from his hand. I calm myself down and turn to Bells to see fear in her eyes. I go to touch her and she moves away.  
"Bells, I told you that I would never hurt you," I say. "He would've tortured and killed you, Bells. I couldn't let that happen. I just got you back. I'm not losing you, again. I'm your big brother. I'm always going to protect you. No one will ever hurt you, I promise. And if someone does hurt you, I will hunt that person down. Okay?" She nods, teary eyed. She wraps her arms around me tightly, sobbing. I wrap my arms around her just as tightly, holding her to me. "Don't cry, sis. It's all over for now, I promise." She slowly calms down. "Let's go inside." She nods. I pick her up and she snuggles into me. I carry her inside and sit down with her in my lap, again. Everyone watches me. "I guess it's explaining time." They nod. I sigh.  
"Who was that?" Carlisle asks.  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," I say. "He is the headmaster of Hogwarts."  
"Why did you kill him?" Rose asks.  
"He's technically not dead. And he's the reason I've been separated from my father," I say. "He sent Bella here to the Swans. I've almost died every single year for 5 years because of him. I was in a house full of magic hating muggles because he put me there and paid them to abuse me. Plus, he's lied to me, stole from me, manipulated me, raped me, and obliviated me afterwards, so I would forget about it."  
"Why would he do this to you?" Esme asks.  
"He needed a weapon to defeat my father," I say. "He was going to use me to kill my father and claim that I was the next Dark Lord. If I survived, I was to marry Ginerva Weasley, have a child, and he would claim I did horrible things. I would either killed or be sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Ginerva and her mother would kill our child afterwards. The Weasleys would get all the gold in my vaults and Hermione would get all the rare books in my vaults. Are you all done asking questions now?" Everyone nods their head. "Good. Now, Bella. It's not safe in our world yet. I want to introduce you into the Wizarding World when there's no threat, so I believe it would be best if father and I left until it is. We'll still stay in contact with you. I'll send you your own owl, too. This way you can write to me whenever you wish to. Okay?" Bella and I both have tears running down our checks. I wipe her tears away. "Don't cry, Bells. We'll be back for you as soon as we can." She nods. "I'll come visit you soon." I look up to see Edward glaring at me. I look through his memories and thoughts. "For now, I want you to stay with the Cullens, and away from that Charlie and Phil. Got it? I'll handle them soon enough. I'm just waiting on the appropriate timing." Bella nods frantically. "Edward, I expect you to tell her soon, but not right now. Okay?" I slide Bella out of my lap, knowing what Edward is going to do. He charges at me. I just laugh. We go flying through 3 walls, him growling and myself laughing. I stand up, growing a few inches in height. I pick Edward by the front of his shirt and slam him against the wall. He winces in pain. "Edward, it doesn't have to be soon, but I expect it to be done by my next visit. Got it?" He nods frantically. "Good." I drop him. I kick him in the stomach and walk away through the damage. I repair the damage and flop down by Bella. I take her hand in mine. "Don't get mad when the truth comes out, Bells. It's not worth it. It'll be worth it in the end because you have family and friends who love and care about you no matter what. Just know, the Cullens, father, myself, and your twin will always support you even during this time. Carlisle, I'm serious Phil and Charlie isn't to be around Bella."  
"Why not?" he asks. I look to Bella and she nods, sighing. I squeeze her hand and pull her into a tight hug.  
"Because they have both raped and beaten her," I say. They all gape, angry. I kiss her temple and a last squeeze before disappearing into the shadows, heading for my father. I come out of the shadows beside him. Everyone jumps. "I'll see you soon. Probably next week or the week after."  
"Sounds like a plan," Carlisle says. "We'll see you then." I grab father and shadow walk us outside.  
"I'll take Dumbledore's body back to Hogwarts and put him in his bed and you can apparate to Gringotts and wait for me, so we can get my inheritance information together," I say. He nods and apparate out first. I make Albus's body weightless, sling Albus's body over my shoulder, and apparate outside of the Hogwarts gates. I shadow walk us into the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle springs to life automatically for me. I head up the steps and go to his private corridors. I lay him in his bed. I change his robes into pajamas. I take the invisibility spell off of him. I smirk to myself. I hurry to his desk and charm a feather to write a threatening letter for the Order. I put the letter in an envelope and lay it on his chest. I shadow walk out of the castle and to the apparition point. I hear a blood curdling scream come from the castle and know they found his body. I laugh and apparate to Gringotts.  
"Hello father," I say. "Let's go get my inheritance information." I walk up to my father and lead us into the bank. We walk up to the first goblin available. I bow, which is followed by my sister and father. All of the goblins stop their work and look at us.  
"Excuse me," I say. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but I need to see our family's vault manager to do an inheritance test on myself please." The goblin nods. He talks to another goblin in their strange language. The goblin steps up to us.  
"I am Warnook. Please follow me," the goblin says. "I will take you to Gringotts manager, Ragnook, for testing."  
"Lead the way," I say. He takes off and we quickly follow after him. He leads us to an office door. He knocks and waits until we hear a 'come in.' He opens the door and bows. We bow back, he disappears, and we go into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited.

*Harrison's POV*  
Father and I go in the room and bow to the family goblin, Ragnook. Father and I take a seat.  
"Hello, Gaunt family," Ragnook says.  
"Hello, Ragnook," I say. "I'll like to get my inheritance information please." Ragnook nods and takes out a stickpin and a piece of parchment.  
"I'll need some blood from you," Ragnook says, passing the stickpin to me. I poke my finger, letting some of my own blood drip onto the other parchment until words appear. I hand the stickpin back to Ragnook, heal my finger, and pick up the parchment. I read:  
'Birth Certificate (Official)  
Mother- Lilith Cassandra Evans-Potter.  
Father- Tom Marvolo Gaunt.  
Child- Harrison Salazar Gaunt.  
D.O.B.- July 31st, 1980 at 12:00 a.m.  
Creature Inheritance- Unknown.  
Living/Dead Relatives  
Lilith Evans-Potter/Mother (Dead)  
James Potter/Stepfather (Dead)  
Tom Gaunt/Father (Alive)  
Isabella Gaunt/Younger Sister (Alive)  
Selena Gaunt/Younger Sister (Alive)  
Lucius Malfoy/Godfather (Alive)  
Sirius Black/Godfather (Alive)  
Draconious Malfoy/Godbrother (Alive)

List of Vaults  
Potter Family Vaults  
James's Personal Vault  
Evans Family Vaults  
Lily Evans-Potter's Vault  
Black Family Vaults  
Prevelle Family Vaults  
Lefay Family Vaults  
Hogwarts Vault  
4 Founder's 'Safe' Vault  
Salazar Slytherin Vault  
Godric Gryffindor Vault  
Helga Hufflepuff Vault  
Rowena Ravenclaw Vault  
Merlin's Vault  
List of Properties  
Potter Manor  
Godric's Hallow  
12 Grimmwauld Place  
Prevelle Manor  
Lefay Castle  
Founder's 'Safe' House  
Hogwarts  
Merlin's 'Safe' Guard  
Potter Safe House  
Gaunt Manor  
Lord to-  
Gaunt  
Peverell  
Potter  
Gryffindor  
Slytherin  
Heir to-  
Death  
Fate  
Merlin  
Black'  
Creature Inheritance-  
Creature- Unknown  
Mate(s)- Unknown  
Powers-  
Level- Merlin  
Too many to list'  
I let out a growl, startling Ragnook and father. "I have been lied to by everyone I ever knew! I can't trust anyone!" I calm down. "I, Harrison Salazar Gaunt, claim lordship to the houses of Gaunt, Peverell, Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." The rings appear, molded together, on my pointer finger of my left hand. "I, Harrison Salazar Gaunt, claim heirship to the houses of Death, Fate, Merlin, and Black." The rings appear, molded together, on my ring finger of my right hand.  
"I'd like a credit card for my personal vault, school vault, and the muggle world," I say. Ragnook pushes 3 papers to me. I sign them and pass them back to Ragnook. 3 cards appear as the papers disappears. Ragnook passes them to me and I put everything in my pocket. "Thank you, Ragnook. I shall be coming to see you soon. Something tells me the missing Hogwarts Founders' Portrait is in the Hogwarts vault."  
"Thank you Harrison for the heads up," Ragnook says. "The goblin world would like to form an alliance with you."  
"I accept your alliance," I say. There's a loud boom, making me laugh. "I believe we just made history."  
"Indeed," he says. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"What does this creature inheritance thing mean?" I ask. "It says unknown." I show him.  
"You will go through your creature inheritance next year," he says. "The magical and creature inheritances come separately and a year apart from each other with the magical inheritance first. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"Thank you and not at this moment," I say. "We should be going, though. Lots of shopping to do." We exchange pleasantries.  
"Father, you go home," I say. "I'll see you there, but I need to do a bit of shopping."  
He nods and apparates out. I apparate to the ministry and take my apparition test. I pass with 'flying colors.' I go to Diagon Alley.


End file.
